darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Leo McCoy/Darkwood Alpha 6
Darkwood Alpha 6 was released August 10, 2015. Changes * The well is gone! It may return in a different form in the future, but right now it was just too cumbersome and unintuitive as a mechanic. * Instead, ovens in hideouts now produce a special kind of gas, which protects you from the horrors that haunt the woods at night. * New skills, and a new Active Skills menu! * Added Dynamic Resolution to Video Options (default: on). This means that you will see the same view area around your character on all resolutions. * Added Hotbar Scroll to Control Options (default: on). You can now change your currently selected hotbar item with your mouse scrollbar. * Added info popups to some buttons in the main menu. * The big container in hideouts is now merged with the workbench for less time consuming crafting. * You can now transport all of your loot from other hideouts by using a special item. * Gasoline usage by the saw is now shown on the fuel bar (one bar = one wood log converted). * Dying now respawns you in your current hideout, instead of somewhere in the wild. You also drop half of your items, instead of all. This is connected in other changes we plan for death mechanics in the future. * Two new NPCs. * One new enemy. * Spiders are now invulnerable to fire. * Balance changes to nights. * You can’t put stuff in corpses now. This is to prevent placing important items in bodies which might disappear later. * The map you find in the Underground shows the location of Hideout 2. Additionaly, the hideout is now always close to the gate from the Meadow to the Forest. * Some changes to player responsiveness, like jumping over obstacles or eating stuff. * Added feedback when a item is not repairable. * Gasoline cans can be stacked together. * Removed the privy from Hideout 2. * Altered pigs behaviour. * Added feedback when trying to craft a hotbar / inventory upgrade, when you already maxed it. Additionaly, these upgrades apply automatically after crafting them. * The infection does not show up in Hideout 1 anymore. It’s introduced somewhere along the way. * Added several small introductory descriptions and items. * Wolfman does not visit you on the first day now. * Item upgrade window is now on top of the crafting menu, to properly display on lower resolutions. * You will get a warning when trying to load a incompatible save file, prompting you to delete the file or downgrade to the specified version. * You can change your current hotbar slot when running now. Note that this will not cause the character to switch items during running (he will still have to play the item switch animation). * Spiders which crawled inside their holes now leave them after some time. * Removed random chance of bleeding. * Changed mushroom essence balance. * You can repair and upgrade the pitchfork now. * Mushrooms now glow slightly. * Small changes (and many fixes) to how journal entries are displayed. They feel more natural now. * Added info to an item’s popup window if it’s broken and needs to be repaired. * Thanks to upgrading Unity to the latest version, we now have a non-hacky way to constrain the mouse cursor to the game window, yay! Fixes * Fixed a lot of typos (thanks Cameron!). * Fixed night events not happening after some time of playing. * Lots of fixes to night events. Especially the shadows event, where it could turn off all the lights, or only leave the workbench light turned on. * Fixed nasty bug causing the game to be darker than it should be in the first days. * Reconverted all dialogue portraits for better quality. * Fixed player reach being dependent on resolution. * Fixed a nasty dialogue bug, where dialogue states for characters would not get properly saved, especially for characters who move around the map, like Wolf. * Fixes to Elk sounds. * Fixed scrap metal exploit when disarming traps. * Some fixes to health bars. * Fixed Skill popups incorrect positioning. * Fixed several issues with the morning mode. * Fixed no rain sound when loaded game during rain. * Fixed incorrect rain droplets placement. * Fixed issues where player would get stuck in sleeping position after dreams. * Fixed annoying dog barking bug, causing it to play like the dog was next to you. * Fixed some characters’ corpses being hard to select. * Removed some repairkits and pellets. * Fixed mushrooms not rotting in some cases. * Fixed flare save / loading bugs. * Fixed flare behaving a bit differently when dropped or by throwing it. * Fixed respawning loot in dead enemies, and being tagged as not searched. * Cut in half Chompers display and behave properly after loading game. * Fixed no sound when the player is burning. * Fixed mutated pig teleporting all over the place. * Fixed being able to hide lit matches back into the inventory. * Fixed barricaded window / door sprite glitches. * Lots of pathfinding fixes to characters (like getting stuck on doors). * Fixed trading exploit. * Fixed some characters rotating after death. * Fixed being able to disarm a beartrap through doors. * Fixed additional items created during crafting (like a bottle when using alcohol) not dropping when your inventory is full. * Fixed game saving when entering a location where a NPC has died. * Fixed some location settings not saving. * Fixed a sudden change of color after respawn when died during the night. * Fixed padlock UI placement below the hotbar on low resolutions. * Fixed portrait background on low resolutions. * Fixed receiving damage from Shadows when staying in the light. * Fixed journal items not centering on screen initially when examining them, and not positioning correctly after changing resolution in-game. * Player now moves his legs when dragging something. * Fixed some issues when trolling dragging. * Fixed wardrobe sprite rotation glitch. * Fixed a lot of cursor trolling errors. * Fixed madman in doctor’s house talking after death. *Fixed hard to select tractors. * Cleaned up layer priorities for a lot of objects. * Fixed stuffed lynx not colliding with some objects properly. * Fixed mutated pig aggressive behaviour. * Fixed some character effects not being reset when entering some dreams. * Fixed your current character effects not being saved when returning from dreams. * Fixed random wilderness objects spawning inside landmark locations. * Fixed several errors in banshee behaviour. * Fixed bugs in the Chicken Lady’s secret. * Fixed being able to swap items with containers which should be impossible to place items in. * Fixed Wolfman not appearing after Church dream in hideouts 2 and 3. * Fixed being able to walk on the Mutated Pig after it’s been killed. * Fixed rare bug when picking up a item just before day start. * Fixed some exploits with The Three. * Fixed some rare bugs when loading the game during the morning Time Freeze. * Fixed the Saw not saving correctly. * Fixed a few workbench bugs, and crafting schematics not refreshing sometimes. * Fixed some floaty objects. * Fixed being able to walk in a weird mutated root. * Fixed some shaders for bushes. * Fixed improper lighting for some shaders. * Fixed flare ignite sound having a low pass. * Fixed some issues for characters jumping through obstacles even though they have no room to do so. * Fixed some big wilderness objects, like fallen trees or huge rocks overlapping locations. * Fixed the Apply Settings button in the Video Options being broken in rare cases. * Fixed improper amount of randomly spawned objects, depending on how the world got generated. * Fixed relentless pursuit behaviour for some characters. * Fixed Musican’s parents’ quest not registering the Card. * Fixed a rare bug when crafting the lantern. * Fixed item popup modifiers not disappearing when opening the map on a map marker when having a weapon already selected. * Fixed characters spawning inside and being stuck in large objects. * Fixed spiders appearing above some furniture. * Fixed not being able to drag journal items when clicking on a description box. * Fixed a lot of errors with area events – firing after loading when they should not, or registering enter and exit events when jumping over obstacles. * Fixed errors with characters picking up the wrong patrol waypoints in some cases. * Fixed characters incorrectly thinking they have reached a waypoint, resulting in getting stuck or leaving a patrol route too * Fixed inventory item context menu firing up, when opening a container which only has one action associated with it by long clicking on it. * Fixed being able to fail disarming the broken glass. * Fixed being able to see world culling after the prologue on slower machines. * Fixed weird dog defensive behaviour (sometimes they barked at you, even though they were rotated somewhere else). * Added priority to location spawning, so that locations that MUST spawn have enough room to do so. * Fixed broken tractor landmark being… broken. * Fixed several issues with black screen tweens. * Fixed player not rotating in a 180 angle after starting the prologue… * Fixed characters being able to push around the player when he’s barricading something. * Added “open door” icon to a locked door’s context menu. * Fixed cursor changing it’s value when dragging something. * Fixed cut in half chompers which spawned at night not disappearing after day start. * Fixed an occurence of characters disappearing / reappearing in front of player. * Fixed ways to troll jumping through the window. * Fixed a few ways in how the player could immobilise himself. * Fixes to overlapping items cycle. * Fixed being able to continue barricading a door when somebody else opened it. * Fixed the placement of Wolfman’s camp (sometimes it could spawn right next to your hideout). * Fixed some night sounds not disappearing after starting the day. * Fixed improper church bell placement. * Fixed shrines not affecting pathfinding. Category:Patch Notes Category:News